Dance
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Charlie has always considered Alice to be like a second daughter to him. What happens when he meets the most important person in her life for the first time? Will he approve of him or worry about her safety with the intimidating, dark, brooding blond?


**Dance**

**Summary**: Charlie has always considered Alice to be like a second daughter to him. What happens when he meets the most important person in her life for the first time? Will he approve of him or worry about her safety with the intimidating, dark, brooding blond? Set in _Eclipse_ to "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. Alice POV with someone else's at the end.

**Rating**: T (mentions of alcohol, but not much)

**Genre**: Family/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Nope the characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for this story! I also do not own Train's awesome song. I can just see Alice liking it!

**A/N**: Hey! I'm back with another oneshot! I'm glad that everyone seems to be liking my multi-chapter Alice/Jasper story, "Blood Moon." It's so much fun to write! I hope you like this little story too! Dedicated to my friend **NaleyIsLove23**, but I hope you all enjoy it! Please review, just no flames!

"_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?"_

I smiled broadly as Jasper turned into the driveway of Bella's house, parking beside her run-down truck before he turned his car off. I was so glad that he had agreed to take me on my latest shopping expedition and that he was willing to pick up Bella also. The poor girl was under so much stress with the whole Victoria threat that she had to do something fun to keep her mind occupied. What better way than to take her shopping with me while her overprotective boyfriend was out hunting? Besides, it would provide her and Jasper with some bonding time that they desperately needed if they wanted to get past the awkwardness between them from the near disaster at her birthday party. I knew how much he truly cared about our human friend, though he tried to keep these feelings hidden even from me, and I knew this trip would be good for both of them.

Jasper then reached over and wrapped his larger hand around mine, and my eyes gleamed as I turned to meet his gaze. "That was one of my favorite songs, you know," I muttered with a teasing smirk. "And you just turned it off…"

"I'm sorry," Jasper grinned in response. "But I figured that since it is the first song on the CD I made you for your birthday, you could listen to it whenever you please. Besides, weren't you excited to see Bella when we left?"

I looked back at the house for a moment to locate where my human best friend was, and I laughed when I found her. "Bella needs to get her timing right," I said. "She's still in the shower. Though, I suppose we are a bit early…"

"We could wait out here for a few more minutes," Jasper suggested quietly, leaning a little closer to me.

My eyes shone playfully as I leaned forward as if to kiss him, but I pulled back right when my lips merely brushed against his. "We could," I replied with a wink. "But it's boring to just sit in the car."

Before Jasper could say another word, I opened the passenger door and rushed outside, heading for the tree that loomed near Bella's porch. I loved this tree, though I wasn't sure why. There was just something about it that drew me to it…

I was just able to begin my climb up the tree before Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me back down to the ground, holding me close to him. "Uncle?" I tried pathetically, laughing since I knew it was hopeless.

Jasper smirked as he gently pulled me even closer so that there was no space left between us. "I don't think that's quite enough," he muttered, running his finger lightly beneath my chin as he tilted my face up to look at him. "You still owe me."

My smiled mirrored his as I reached up and pulled his head down so his lips met mine in a kiss. Jasper returned it with slightly more intensity, but it was still very gentle. That was one thing I loved about my husband. Though he didn't like to physically show the love we shared when we were around other people, that only made moments that we spent like this even more special.

But, I broke away after a moment, my gaze moving back to the driveway. "Let's start walking toward the house. Charlie's going to be home on his lunch break in about a minute. I don't think it would be good if he discovered us like this."

Jasper smiled slightly, kissing my lips quickly before he released me and took my hand in his. "That probably wouldn't be the best," he agreed quietly as we walked toward the house. "I know how much he cares for you."

I smiled and laughed a little as I tightened my hand around his while we walked. "Yeah, he's definitely fond of me," I said as we stepped onto the driveway. "I'm curious to see what he will say when he sees his second _little girl_ with a boy who seems… what's a good word…"

"Intimidating?" Jasper supplied quietly, some creases appearing in his forehead as he frowned and continued to think.

"No, Jazz." I stopped walking, which in turn caused Jasper to stop as he turned to look at me with confusion. I stood up on my toes, and still had to jump a little, to kiss his forehead, dismayed to see that the creases still remained. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" Jasper asked, his tone laced with disgust that was aimed at himself. "You know as well as I do that humans are afraid of me, Alice. Even if they cannot see my scars, there is something about me that causes them to stay away from me because they have that sense of fear."

"Not Bella." That was the only argument I could make since I regrettably knew that what he said was indeed true. "Bella isn't afraid of you."

Jasper sighed. "I'm talking about _normal_ humans, Alice," he muttered, a slight smile on his face. "Bella is a part of our family now. Unlike other humans, she has taken the time to try to understand me. No one else will risk taking that chance."

My gaze faltered sadly as I looked up at my husband, but then I glanced at the road behind me again. "I hear Charlie coming," I told him, pulling on his hand as I began to walk again. "Come on."

We only began our walk up the porch steps when I heard the sound of slowing tires behind us, and Jasper and I both stopped and turned to look over our shoulders and watched as Charlie parked his squad car behind Bella's truck since he didn't want to block us in. I tightened my hand around Jasper's as I watched him climb out of the car and shut the door behind him, sighing as he began to walk toward us. He must have had a long day so far- I could see it in his weary gaze. But no matter how tired he was, Charlie gave us a cheerful smile as he approached.

"Alice! It's good to see you!" He patted me on the back as he began to walk up the steps. "You're here for Bella, I suppose."

"Yep, we are." I followed Charlie onto the porch with Jasper, silent and tense, beside me, my hand still in his. "Jasper and I are here to pick her up to go shopping with us."

"Well, that should be fun. She mentioned something about you two coming before I left this morning." Charlie pulled open the screen door before he turned to look at the Jasper warily. "So, this is your, uh… boyfriend, huh?"

I felt my still heart waver when I saw the flicker of anxiousness in his eyes as he looked at my husband and heard the uncertainty in his tone. This reaction of fear was typical from humans when they encountered Jasper, but at least Charlie wasn't overly open about it and was a bit more polite. He wasn't trying to step away from him or not meet his gaze like others at our school did. But still, I could feel my heart slowly breaking, especially when I saw the impassive expression on Jasper's face at this greeting. He was so used to it when he shouldn't be…

But, I hid these feelings being a smile as I released Jasper's hand and wound my arms around his waist as I moved a little closer to him. "Yep, this is my Jazzy!" I noticed Jasper's golden eyes move away from me, as he wound his arm around me since he was probably embarrassed by my use of his nickname.

Charlie nodded slightly as he looked us over for another long moment before pushing the front door open. "Well, uh… you guys can come in…"

I caught the screen door easily as it started to close behind him, but I glanced back at Jasper with confusion when he didn't follow me. "Jazz…"

"You go on ahead," he told me quietly, leaning down and lightly kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes when I felt his gentle lips against my skin, but I opened them again when he moved back away from me. "I'll way out here for you."

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him sadly. I didn't want him to feel like he had to wait outside just because of Charlie…

Jasper smiled down at me, running his fingers lightly through my dark hair. His love was sent to me in waves, and I couldn't help but smile in return. "Go on. Bella won't be long." That was the only answer he gave me, and I sighed as I squeezed his hand before releasing him and walking into the house, allowing the screen door to close quickly behind me.

I found Charlie in the kitchen, turning away from the refrigerator with a sigh as he opened a can of beer. "Rough day?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. All the teenagers are going crazy in this town…" Charlie muttered as he took a sip. "Would you like something to drink? Water?"

"Oh, no thank you," I politely declined the offer with a small smile. "I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself." Charlie shrugged casually before taking another, slightly longer drink from the can. Then, his eyes moved to the kitchen doorway, and even though I didn't have Jasper's ability to read emotions, I could see the anxiousness in his gaze. "So, uh… is that boyfriend of yours coming in?"

I smiled slightly, though I felt as though I wanted to do the complete opposite. "Jasper? No, he's waiting for us outside," I told him.

Charlie visibly relaxed, but he tried to give me a concerned look anyway, the action piercing my heart. "Will he be all right? It's getting pretty chilly out there."

"Jazz will be just fine. He's tough."

"That's good…" Charlie looked at me for another long moment before he sighed and took another sip of beer. I could tell that my comment about Jasper being "tough" seemed to worry him somewhat… "Hold on a minute, Alice." He left the kitchen then, and I heard him stop at the base of the steps and shouted up them, "Come on, Bells! Your friends are waiting for you!"

"Hold on! I'll be down in a little bit!" I smiled slightly when I heard my best friend's response. She had gotten out of the shower and was now throwing an outfit together while she scrambled to get her hair dry and find money to take with on our shopping expedition. Poor girl…

Charlie came back into the kitchen with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry about Bella," he muttered with a shake of his head. "I don't know why she's running so late this morning…"

"_Probably because she and Edward stayed up late last night talking since she's so concerned about Victoria," _I thought to myself. Out loud, however, I said, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I realize that Jasper and I came a little earlier than we originally planned…"

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed between us where Charlie sipped on his beer and my gaze moved down to my feet. I wondered when this heavy tension would lift- it was unusual for us…

Charlie then cleared his throat, and I looked up at him at the sound. "So, uh… How long have you and Jasper been together, Alice?" He shifted slightly, and it was clear that he was uncomfortable. I would have even laughed if the conversation wasn't about me.

I shrugged casually as I thought about my answer. What would I tell him? I had to think of something… fast!

"Ah, we've been together for some time now." It wasn't exactly a lie. It was just… manipulating the truth slightly since I wasn't being exact.

"Just how long is _some time_?" Charlie wondered curiously, setting his beer down on the counter as he moved to stand beside me. Crap! "Longer than Bella has been with Edward?"

_Way_ longer than Bella and Edward have been together. I smiled slightly as I nodded in confirmation. "Yep, it's been a few years since I met Jasper in Philadelphia." Again, it wasn't exactly a lie…

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "Philadelphia?" He really seemed to be curious now.

Time to stretch the truth a bit again. "Are you really sure you want to hear this story?" I asked. I would have to make something up as I went along…

"Well, I am curious as to see how you ended up choosing Jasper," Charlie admitted with a slight smile. "I would have expected you to be attracted to someone else more… well, a bit more like you. He's just so different from you…"

I looked back at Charlie and silently sighed, knowing that he only saw the side of Jasper than all humans, except for Bella, saw- the intimidating, dark, brooding side. He did not see the true side of my husband, the side I fell in love with all of those years ago when I had my first visions of him- the gentle, caring, compassionate side that was hidden from almost everyone. I appreciated Charlie's concern about my being with Jasper, but I could also hear the underlying message that he wouldn't dare voice.

He didn't approve of Jasper for me, and he was afraid of what would happen to me by being with him.

"You don't have to worry about me being with Jasper," I muttered knowingly, a slight smile appearing on my face. Not when he was my whole life, my soul mate who I could never live without…

A confused look crossed Charlie's face since I seemed to guess what his fear was, but he brushed the feeling aside as he took another sip of beer. "So… how did you and Jasper meet then?" he said, hoping to bring the conversation back to the original topic.

I sighed, jumping up so that I was sitting on top of the counter- plus, I could look Charlie in the eye this way. "I'm originally from Biloxi, Mississippi," I began to explain, deciding to make the story up as I went along while trying to keep as much truth in it as possible. "I lived there until I was in ninth grade, and then my parents sent me to Philadelphia to live with some distant relatives. You see, I was sick often when I was a younger child, and I had to be in the hospital a lot. My parents just got tired of paying for all the bills, so they pretty much forced me out. Believing that a different climate would have a positive impact on me, I moved to Philadelphia to live with my great-aunt, though I was very unhappy. I didn't feel like I belonged there…"

Charlie was entranced in the story I was creating, so I decided to continue. "But then, I was having lunch by myself at a small restaurant one rainy day when it happened. I had just ordered a sandwich and was eating it at the counter when Jasper came in and sat on the stool next to me. We started talking and connected immediately, and I found out that he had been put in the foster care system shortly before I met him since his parents had died. He was on his way here to Forks, Washington to stay with his uncle. I then told him that I was living with my great-aunt and wanted to get out of Philadelphia, and since there was that instant connection between us, he offered to bring me along with him. So, I went, and I am so glad that I did."

"Then what happened?" Charlie wondered, his can now sitting forgotten on the counter in front of him. "How did you two end up being adopted by Carlisle?"

"I'm getting there," I said with a smile. "Now, Jasper and I weren't necessarily a couple at that point, but I actually felt a sense of belonging with him that I hadn't even gotten when I was living with my parents. I felt… complete in a way, like he was the one part of me that was missing. So, by the time we reached Forks, our feelings for each other had evolved and I was his girlfriend. Unfortunately, his uncle had died form a stroke the day before we got to Forks, so we were both put in the foster care system here. But, at least we were still together." Wow, a lot of people were dying in my story. Poor Jasper…

Charlie nodded, showing that he wanted to know more, so I continued on. "But then, my health condition came back due to the drastic climate change, and Jasper had to take me to the emergency room. That's where we met Carlisle, who took excellent care of me. When he learned that we had no real family to speak of, he decided to take us in since I had grown close to him and Jasper refused to leave me. We became a part of his family, along with our adopted siblings. We've all been close ever since."

I could tell that Charlie was now deep in thought when my story came to a close, and I sighed, waiting for his reaction. I tried to see into his future to see what his response to my tale of how Jasper and I had gotten together would be, but my mind was moving so fast I couldn't get a clear reading… That made me anxious…

"That's some story," Charlie finally muttered, straightening up a little as he reached for his beer can again. "So, you really like this Jasper kid then, huh?"

"Yes," I said confidently without hesitation, a small smile on my face now. That was one way of putting it, I guess…

Charlie sighed as he took a sip of beer, but then, he gave me a slight smile in return. "Well, at least you didn't meet on one of those dating websites or something…"

My smile broadened, feeling as though Charlie wasn't quite as concerned about me now. I could see that he was still wary of Jasper, and confused about my choice of significant other, but he would only get past that if he saw Jasper and I together more…

Then, I looked over Charlie's shoulder when I heard a slight footstep, though I had heard her heartbeat much earlier. "Hey, Bella," I greeted, jumping gracefully off the counter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, smiling as I hugged her as I usually did. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Where's Jasper?"

"He's waiting for us outside," I told her. "And it's not a big deal. Your dad and I had a nice, little chat while we waited."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I heard you telling him about how you and Jasper met." I knew I could always count on her to play along!

"He was curious," I elaborated with a smile. "So, should we head out now since you're ready and not keep Jasper waiting?"

"You go on ahead, Alice. I'll meet up with you guys."

I grinned slightly, having an idea of what she was planning. "Jazz and I will be on the porch waiting for you."

"All right. I'll be there in a minute, Alice."

Before I left, I turned to Charlie and gave him a smile. "It was nice talking to you," I said.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "Take care, Alice."

"You too." I turned and left the kitchen then, leaving Bella alone with her father so she could tell him what she wanted to say. I knew what it was, of course, but I didn't want to give Charlie the impression that I was listening in though I could still hear every word that was being said.

"Have fun shopping, Bells. And… be careful…" That I hadn't been expecting. Was he really worried about Bella being around Jasper too? Charlie, come on! Don't you trust my judgment?

I heard Bella sigh, and I smiled slightly as I paused at the front door. _This_ was what I had seen… "You don't have to worry, Dad. And I'm not just talking about me."

She had to be talking about Jasper and I. If Bella had heard Charlie and I talking, then she must have known about his concern about me being with Jasper. Thank you, Bella… I will definitely have to buy you something.

Then, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping, I pushed the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, sighing and closing my eyes as the cool breeze hit me. It was relaxing- much more so than the stuffiness of the house…

"Have you ever considered creative writing as a career, or at least a hobby?"

I smiled when Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned back against him. "You liked that story, huh?" I asked without opening my eyes.

Jasper laughed as he leaned down and kissed my neck. "I did, mostly because of our ending," he answered softly, his breath making me involuntarily shiver. "A lot of people died though…"

"Do you think I went overboard?" I opened my eyes and looked at my husband curiously.

"No. No, I don't think so," Jasper replied with a smile that would have made my heart stop if it was beating. "I'm sure some unfortunate boy's parents died, and when he was sent to another state with a perfect, beautiful girl to live with his uncle, he died the day before they arrived there. It's entirely possible."

I laughed, kissing his cheek quickly. "Well, you never know…"

Then, a broad smile appeared on my face as Jasper suddenly picked me up into his arms and spun me around in a complete circle. He slowed to a stop and set me back down before he leaned in to kiss me, and I returned it intensely. How did he always manage to know just how to sweep me off my feet and leave me breathless… both literally and figuratively?

"I love you," Jasper whispered, his lips running over my neck as he moved to kiss my throat.

I closed my eyes with content. Though those three words were hardly ever said, they didn't need to be for us to express just how much love we had for each other. It was a feeling that ran deep and was known to both of us without having to say anything. But I still gently kissed Jasper's forehead before laying my head on his shoulder, inhaling his subtle but calming scent.

"I love you too, Jazz."

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I walked Bella to the door after she put on her coat, seeing that Alice was standing with Jasper against the porch railing, her hand wrapped entirely in his larger one. They were standing close together so that there was no space between them. Alice then looked over and smiled up at him, and I had to admit that she looked… happy…

Bella then turned to look at me, giving me a small smile. "I'll see ya' later, Dad. And remember what I said."

"All right. Have fun, Bells." I gave her a quick, one-armed hug before she pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the porch. I watched as she went up to Alice and Jasper and as they turned to her, both giving her a smile. Then, they walked down the steps together and headed toward the car.

But before they could get too far, Bella tripped over some loose rocks in the driveway. Before she could fall, though, Alice turned and caught her arm to steady her at just the right time. It was almost as if she had knew that she had been going to trip… Then again, it shouldn't have been too surprising. Everyone in Forks knew that my daughter was a klutz…

What really surprised me was Jasper's reaction. When she tripped and was caught by Alice, he turned to look at her with what seemed to be concern as he quietly asked if she was all right. Bella smiled up at him and Jasper returned it before placing his hand on her back as they reached the car. Jasper unlocked it before opening the back door so Bella could climb in, shutting it behind her once she was all the way in. Then, he took Alice's hand again as he began to lead her around to the other side of the car, and I found myself being amazed as I watched them.

Walking was such a simple action, but it was almost more of an art form for Alice and Jasper. Their strides, though different lengths, flowed fluidly, their steps matching perfectly as though they were effortlessly moving together in a sort of dance. He was her partner, and the world was their stage. I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of them. He was _so_ gentle with her…

Then, Jasper opened the passenger side door, and Alice twirled once under his hand before getting into the car, smiling brightly as he shut the door carefully after her. I sighed, taking another sip of beer as I watched him climb behind the wheel, putting his seatbelt on and taking Alice's hand before starting the car and baking out of the driveway. Shaking my head, I pushed the front door shut after they were out of sight and entered the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V. to search for the afternoon game. I had to admit, they seemed extremely happy together…

Maybe… Bella was right…

Maybe… there was something to this Jasper kid after all…

And maybe… I can't believe I'm saying this… just _maybe_… he really was perfect for that little girl.

_"But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are fadin'?_

_And that heaven is overrated._

_But tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar…_

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And are you lonely lookin' for yourself out there?"_

**The End**

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated (just no flames). Thank you!


End file.
